1. Technical Field:
The present invention relates to seats for reels, and in particular to improved reel seat constructions for use with fishing rods.
2. The Prior Art:
Prior art fishing rods and fishing reels are known generally. Such rods usually are of a multi-piece construction having a plurality of glue joints. Such conventional devices include a mounting means for the reel which is affixed to the outside of a fishing rod.
There are problems in the conventional construction described above. The multi-piece construction causes "dead spots" in the transmission of strike signals (vibration) through the rod to the handle, and thereby to the hand of a fisherman. Furthermore, such multi-piece construction also requires use of thicker material and in greater amount due to the inherent weakness of joints in such multi-piece construction.
It is therefore a problem to provide a fishing rod for supporting a reel which is relatively light and which ensures a smooth transmission of vibrations and sound from the tip of the rod to the handle without sacrificing rod strength or rod flexibility. It is also a problem to provide a secure seat for a reel to permit detachable attachment of the reel to the rod.